


Request, Otherwise Denied

by juniorstxrk



Series: Konoha Policies as Old as Time [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Naruto’s homecoming, after his two year training trip with Jiraiya, brings him head first into a new way of operations in Konoha, within the shinobi class. Never advertised, but now it became apparent that there were unspoken rules of a more adult nature when regarding the needs of the shinobi.The first part of an ongoing series all about the establishment and inter-workings of Konoha’s sexual deviances and the incorporation of lust, desire and sexual gratification amongst the operation and regulations of the shinobi ranks.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Konoha Policies as Old as Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Request, Otherwise Denied

**Author's Note:**

> A new series?👀 (read series description for a better understanding)

“Alright! A solo mission!” Naruto beamed up at Tsunade, and the moment the document reached his fingers, his eyes scanned it.

His first day back in Konoha, after his two year long journey with Jiraiya, and really, he should have taken the time to settle back into the home life he’d been homesick for, but a chance at a solo was all he could think of now.

He hadn’t expected to be offered the opportunity, at least not so soon after returning, and he’d be damned if he simply let it slip through his fingers.

Tsunade smiled at the boy’s excitement that practically leaked out of every pore. “Well I’m glad for the enthusiasm, Naruto. I must say as hard as it was to admit, I missed your voluminous personality around, however I could only imagine what a handful you’ve been for Jiraiya.” She chuckled. And Naruto couldn’t help but rubbed at the back of his neck with a large grin.

“You’ve recently turned sixteen, though, right Naruto?” She suddenly asked, as her eyebrow quirked up, watching him closely.

Naruto quieted down as he held onto the document, that detailed the mission description and tasks. “Hm? Oh yeah! Why?” He looked back in confusion, unsure of what his age had to do with it.

Tsunade couldn’t help but smile softly, “Oh, it’s just, well, there’s a new way of signing off on missions for you, since you’ve recently turned sixteen but as you’re still a genin, you’ll need to have either a chunin or jōnin approve of the mission before you’re allowed to go, your squad leader preferably, but whoever is available will do.” She hummed.

Naruto frowned deeply, “What? Since when am I supposed to do that? I’ve never had to get anything signed before missions?! What kind of stupid rule is that?”

Tsunade tried her hardest not to smirk, her eye twitching slightly though, Shizune who stood beside her, rolled her eyes at her superior’s behavior.

“It’s an age old policy, that’s been around since the establishment of Konoha, it’s just not known to any ninja below the age of sixteen, for reasons. Normally genin under that age requirement aren’t allowed certain privileges and tasks such as solo missions, since they are always led by jōnin more often than not. So there’s no need for their involvement in such policies.” She explained as clearly as possible to him.

Naruto huffed and scratched at his head as he eyed the paper, seeing that indeed, there was a portion at the bottom that required a signature. “Uh, alright then. I guess I’ll go find Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei to approve it?” He looked to her for guidance. He’d probably go to Iruka first, since he hadn’t gotten the chance to stop by since he returned home.

Tsunade nodded simply, and not another word on Naruto’s decision, “Good then, good luck. And once you’ve had it signed, you can return it to me.” 

Naruto nodded in understanding, still finding it a rather ridiculous way of things, but whatever he had to do to get on his solo mission, he didn’t really care. “Alright, well thanks again, Granny!” He smiled and waved her off as he dashed out of her office, his quick footsteps fading away as he got further down the corridor.

The laugh that she’d been holding back since she handed off the mission to him, finally let free as she clutched her side, unable to stop the laughing fit. Shizune huffed at her, “Lady Tsunade! You could have at least give him a proper heads up, he has no clue!” She chastised lightly.

Tsunade tried to calm her giggles, desperately sucking in breaths between heavy laughs so she didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen, “It’ll be fine, Naruto will figure it out, besides Kakahsi will give him a crash course in it anyways, because I’m quite sure Iruka _will not_ go down that road with Naruto.” She broke out into a new fit of laughter again, this time it was contagious enough to affect Shizune as well.

“You’re cruel, sometimes you know?” She couldn’t stifle her own little laugh herself at the thought of what awaited Naruto.

-

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto practically tumbled into the empty classroom. Classes had already dismissed for lunch and he was eager to see his teacher after such a long time.

Iruka turned away from the chalkboard then, slightly startled by the ruckus, “Oh, Naruto! Whoa, you grew!” He smiled widely as he saw his old student, who was growing like a weed, only a few inches shorter than him now. “When did you get back?!” He rushed over and hugged him tightly.

Naruto grinned widely in his arms and finally broke apart the hug, blushing lightly at the statement on his growth, “Heh, I got back today actually! And would you believe the minute I got here, Granny Tsunade gave me a solo mission?!” He shouted in utter disbelief still. “I guess everyone’s gonna start treating me like an elite ninja now that I’ve trained with Pervy Sage.” He spoke so smug.

Iruka couldn’t help but blush lightly at the mention of the solo mission. He’d connected the dots once he’d also realized that Naruto had turned sixteen lately, always keeping tabs on that though he was away for his last two birthdays.

Naruto noticed his teacher’s sudden change of behavior, “Are you alright, Iruka-sensei, was it something I said?” Naruto asked in worry.

“Hm, oh! Nothing, heh, so! You’ve got a mission, and you need it signed off do you?” He tried to changed the subject immediately, he couldn’t bear to be the one to explain such a _intimate_ subject to him.

“Huh? Oh yeah! That’s what I wanted to talk about too, Granny Tsunade wanted me to get approval from a chunin or higher and I decided I stop by and see you! I’m not sure where Kakashi-sensei is and I don’t know if he’d approve I go solo anyways so…” he smiled innocently.

“Oh, so you came to me because you think I’d be more lenient.” He smirked.

“No, no, of course not! Heh, I wouldn’t do that, I just thought, since I’d come to see you I might as well ask at the same time.” Naruto chuckled nervously.

“Mhm, sure.” Iruka couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “Well, sadly Naruto, you’ll have to see Kakashi about that, if it’s your first solo, your squad leader has to approve it, actually.” He tried to school the faint blush that was threatening bloom full force again.

Naruto frowned, “Aw man, well hopefully Kakashi-sensei will allow me, that’d be lame if he denied it!” Naruto huffed.

“Oh, I don’t think he will, Naruto. Just, um, trust me on that.” Iruka managed a small, nervous laugh, Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him for such an odd statement.

“Fine, if you say so,” he huffed, “Well, I’m gonna go hunt him down, maybe later we can catch up over some bowls at Ichiraku!” Naruto suggested, his eyes alight as he watched his teacher.

“I’d love to, Naruto. I’ll see you later okay?” Naruto was already hurrying out, as he said his goodbyes and Iruka couldn’t help but feel guilty for not telling Naruto more, clearly the boy didn’t know what was in store.

He knew he’d have to face up to that once Naruto saw him later, but for now he hoped that Naruto wouldn’t be too shocked and thrown for a loop once he found out just what was waiting for him with Kakashi.

-

“Kakashi-sensei! You home?!” Naruto yelled as he banged his fist against the door loudly, and even tried to peek through the windows where the curtains weren’t drawn. “Yo! Sensei!” He shrieked. 

Kakashi wasn’t surprised at all by the sudden, loud interruption of his student, as he’d heard of his return and knew it was only a matter of time before he swung over this way. He closed and put away his Icha Icha before finally getting up from his sprawled position across his bed. Today was his day off, and he’d spent majority of it at home, relaxing until now, when Naruto decided to drop in.

Once he caught ear of Naruto’s homecoming, he smiled to himself, awaiting patiently for when his student would come around. He could only imagine how he looked now, for all of the two years he’d been gone, he was sure he’d be a bit different, _at least physically_ , as he noticed by the noise, he was still his hyperactive, loud self.

Kakashi yawned loudly as he ran a hand through his shaggy, silver hair before he walked to his door. He was only clad in a snug, dark tank top, and a pair of navy sweatpants that hung low on his hips. 

When the door opened, Naruto was on him, “Kakashi-sensei!” He practically bellowed in his ear, rushing to hug him, to which Kakashi hadn’t been anticipating, as the boy—no, teen—grabbed him, he was almost as tall as him now, and he’d filled out since the last time he’d seen him.

 _Huh, looks like he turned out alright._ Kakashi thought to himself, as his eyes lowered, zeroing in on the document in Naruto’s hand.

Looks like it’s show time.

“Kakashi-sensei! It’s so good to see you, did ya miss me?!” Naruto’s large grin, something that he did indeed miss, glimmered at him.

“Ah, Naruto, I have, come in.” He stepped aside to allow him inside, “How was your journey with Master Jiraiya?” He knew that the Sannin had been working with him, training Naruto to properly control and harness the fox’s power and to defend himself against the Akatsuki.

“Ah well, it’s a long story, but Pervy Sage has been keeping me on my toes.” He smiled widely enough, that Kakashi wondered how the kid’s cheeks never aches from the sheer effort and frequency.

Kakashi regarded his old student, taking him in as a whole: slightly longer hair, broader shoulders, over a foot in growth and new clothes to accommodate the new physical appearance, “I can only imagine. So,” he looked to the paper, “You’ve got a mission?” 

Naruto blinked a few moments before realizing, “Yeah!” He held the document out for Kakashi to take, “I didn’t know you knew, apparently I have to get your approval? Now, sensei, I know you might be hesitant to let me go on a solo mission but I–“ Kakashi held up a hand to silence him as he took the paper and scanned it over. “Hmm..B rank solo.” His gaze lifted to meet Naruto, who’d been smiling hopefully.

Naruto was dying on the inside, fidgeting with his hands as he waited for the final verdict, “Well?”

Kakashi looked him over once more before finally speaking, “You’re right, I don’t think you’re quite ready for a solo, you just got back after all, should I let you go off on your own so soon?” Kakashi’s one visible eye trained on him.

Naruto frowned, “But, come on, Sensei, I can totally handle it! I’ve been training so hard for the last two years, I’m more than ready to do this!” He was moments away from throwing a tantrum at his sensei’s inability to see that he was prepared for the mission and its obstacles ahead.

Kakashi watched him, “Oh really? I don’t think so, you still seem so immature to me, Naruto. I really don’t think you have what it takes to take on the shinobi world, with a more adult perspective.” He purred, rolling up the mission document.

“What’s that supposed to mean? This is so dumb! You’re wrong and you know it!” Naruto demanded in outrage, “What the heck do I have to do to convince you that I can?!” 

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, “Interesting, that you ask that.” Kakashi closed him in suddenly, somewhat crowding him against the wall, “There are ways, you could show me. Convince me that you’re the mature, young man that you’re desperately trying to convey that you are.” He looked down at his student who had backed up in response to him coming closer, now looking rather small as he leaned over him.

Naruto blinked up in confusion, “Wait–what are you–“ his back was right up against the wall now as his sensei towered over him, the man placing his free hand up and against the wall, right next to Naruto’s head as he leaned his face down more into his space.

“Hmm, you’re sixteen now, Naruto. Has Lady Fifth told you anything _specifically_ regarding your age?”

Naruto’s brow furrowed, “N-no? Just that I need certain things approved now? I’m confused still about it, what does my age have to do with anything?”

Kakashi sighed, “Looks like she left me with all the leg work, hm?” His eyes raked over Naruto’s form. “You’re of age Naruto, and at sixteen, you’re allowed a few _extra_ privileges compared to the ninja younger than you. Ones that could get you what you want or need from those above you, if you know how it works.” Kakashi spoke lowly.

Naruto watched him, though still confused as to why his sensei was so invasive of his personal space, but he was more interested by what he was talking about to care, “I’m listening.”

Kakashi hummed as he leaned back some, “I’ll be blunt, this isn’t like your younger genin days, you’re afforded the opportunity to persuade your higher ups if you so desire, if you think they won’t let you get your way. For example,” he watched him, seeing Naruto was still lost.

“I could have signed off on your request to do the solo mission, but I feel unsure if I should allow you to pursue it, however, if you somehow, _convince_ me, I could be a bit more lenient and let you go, how’s that sound?” He waved the document in his face. 

Naruto was slowly understanding what his sensei meant and at that, he was utterly shocked by the suggestion, “Hey, wait a damn minute—!” 

“Hm?” Kakashi tilted his head in regard to his younger. 

“Are you saying what I think you are? That’s gross! What kind of system is that?!” He shrieked and was about to snatch the paper back, but Kakashi held it just out of his reach.

“Now, now Naruto. Are you surprised? I know you’re not experienced in this particular area and you are still rather naive, but that’s just how the shinobi world works sometimes, and even more so within Konoha. Of course you’re not forced to do anything you don’t want to but, I’m simply informing you of the many _available_ avenues that you can take.”

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, “How come I’ve never heard of this until now?”

Kakashi chuckled lightly, “Because before now, you were too young, like I said before, the younger are not allowed such things, for obvious reasons. But you and every other genin or higher of the appropriate age, can.”

Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing but nevertheless he listened on.

“Now that you’re of age, you’ll see and experience our village in different ways you’ve never even been aware of until now. But, I won’t overwhelm you with the details, you’ll learn by seeing and doing I’m sure, hm?” 

Naruto turned up his face, “I doubt! I don’t do that kind of stuff, and I want no part of it.” He pouted, to which Kakashi found amusing.

“Well, of course, and like I’ve said earlier, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, these types of negotiations are consensual between the parties, no one’s being forced to submit to anyone, it’s just, if you need a little leg up with something, there are those who are more than happy to oblige as long as you return the favor. _I scratch your back, and you scratch mine._ ” Kakashi let the last statement roll off his tongue smoothly, “So what do you say?”

“Nothing! You’re my teacher!” Naruto wailed and flailed his arms about, “I can’t do anything with you, that would be weird!”

Kakashi nodded lightly, “Alright Naruto, I highly disagree, but it is your decision and I will respect it regardless, unfortunately I cannot sign off on your mission, I still think it’s too risky and more than happy to send you off on solos later on when I think you can handle it. But, for now I think squad missions are best suitable for you.” Kakashi patted his head softly.

“But–“ Naruto couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Hm? What’s that?” The jōnin waited, looking upon the blond.

Naruto huffed, internally kicking himself for this, “O-okay, if it means I can go on the mission, then let’s do it.” He blushed lightly looking up at his teacher. It’s not that, he didn’t have attraction for Kakashi, it was the complete opposite really. However he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that his sensei, who he was certainly sure had more experience than he has, was about to do something with him, that he himself had no proper knowledge, except for wayward kisses that happened to him here and there.

Kakashi hummed lowly before putting the paper aside, “As you wish, Naruto.” He spoke lowly and Naruto watched as Kakashi hands went to his pants, shoving them down slowly before him. The teen gulped in fright but also in…excitement? 

Naruto really didn’t know what to expect as he watched him, though as he saw his Sensei fumbled with his sweats for a few moments before pulling out his dick, he couldn’t help but blush wildly, his breathing speeding up some, as his eyes settled on the thick length.

His first thought was that his teacher was packing, the sight alone may Naruto both nervous and giddy. But then he wondered. What exactly was Kakashi planning to do? 

Naruto had never had sex with anyone before, he hardly kissed people, and he wasn’t sure if he was about to offer up his virginity just for the sake of going on a mission, even if it was with Kakashi, who he’d harbored a small, and _still_ growing crush and admiration for.

“How about a little spit polish?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto breathed a open sigh of a relief, something that Kakahsi noticed. “Relax, Naruto. I’m not going there, not if you’re not in agreement to.” He said softly.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, I’m not there yet for any of that, I just, this is fine though.” As he looked down at the member, stood at attention and already weeping.

Naruto gulped, “But I—I don’t know how to—“ he was falling over his words now, feeling that of an idiot as he’d never had any real sexual experiences to go off here, how was he supposed to do this?

“Here, I’ll show you how, but first, on your knees.” He whispered softly as took Naruto by the arm gently, pulling him closer and using his touch to Naruto head to gently push him downwards.

Naruto obeyed, slowly kneeling down until he was making direct eye contact with Kakashi’s crotch, mere inches shared between them. 

“Take your time here, explore, get a feel of the area before you try anything, and there’s no need to rush.” Kakashi hummed as the hand that came to rest on Naruto’s head, ran through his golden locks soothingly.

Naruto nodded and slowly reached out, his hand carefully wrapped around the member and tugged and stroked, treating it as if it were his own cock that he’d done these motions to in the privacy of his own room.

Kakashi’s sharp intake of breath was taken as encouragement as Naruto moved a bit faster, the head was leaking generously, helping Naruto slick his way up and down the shaft. He finally felt more daring, leaning in and tonguing at the head, letting it flick and twirl against the slit as more precome leaked onto his tastebuds. 

He swallowed the bitterly salt taste, not without a small cough and sputter, and moved in more, taking in the tip and sinking down a tad more before stopping as he gagged slightly, sucking on that first section of Kakashi’s cock, and getting a feel of it on his tongue and in his mouth.

Kakashi gasped as he clutched the teen’s head. Up until now really, he never thought of Naruto in this position with him. Sure, he knew in time, like all the rest who came of age, he would learn of the new operations, yet he didn’t think Naruto would actually use them.

But, what he did know was, Naruto wasn’t half bad at sucking cock, as the teen moved further down the length, even with the slight choking and sputtering coupled with the heavily drool, he was taking it all in stride, slowly.

He couldn’t help feel a tad guilty though, as he felt he took advantage of Naruto’s vulnerability. And it was even worse when he thought back to his own younger days when he became apart of the system, though Minato had passed only a few weeks after Kakashi had turned sixteen, his sensei never _once_ tried to get any sexual favors or suggest anything of Kakashi.

Now that he had his very son on his knees, sucking him off, he did feel somewhat gross about it, but his dick was loving enough for the both of them.

Though he tried to assuage his guilt by convincing himself it was better than letting Naruto get it from somewhere else and doing it with a Jōnin or chunin who wouldn’t be as gentle or caring with Naruto, and he’d be damned if allowed any of the other more gruff jōnin have their way. 

Naruto was steadily bobbing his head back and forth, gaining more confidence as he slurped on the member that now pushed deep, touching the back of his throat at first before he allowed it further.

He pulled back to allow air, trails of spit following him as he glanced up at his sensei, who watched him with his one eye, “You’re doing beautifully, Naruto.” He praised, looking down at him, seeing how red, plump and spit slicked his lips were. “Make me come, and that approval is all yours.” He purred, as his hand came to the back of his head and pushed the teen back onto his cock, a small muffled yelp emitting around his member from Naruto’s surprise.

“Let me take control for this part.” He chuckled out, his breathing hitched as he gripped his face and started to thrust into the mouth given to him.

Naruto did nothing but grip at Kakashi’s thighs as he tried to brace for the face fucking, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Never thought I’d get to feel this, your mouth is far better than I could ever imagine.” Kakashi pistoned harder, at one point, shoving all the way in and holding Naruto flush to his crotch, feeling the breaths from his nose tickling against his crotch.

When he felt the buildup getting closer, he knew he only had moments before he blew, so he released Naruto and pulled completely from his mouth, “I won’t make you swallow it but I’ll paint that pretty face of yours instead.” He hummed softly as he grabbed his cock, stroking fast and jerking it up against Naruto’s face.

Naruto was panting, still trying to catch his breath, but awkwardly stared at the cock before him. He didn’t know if he should close his eyes and brace for it or simply watch. But it was left up to his reflexes as Kakashi gasped and long, white stripes spewed right onto him, his eyes automatically closing as the hot liquid came over him.

It was quite the load, he could tell by the amount dripping over his forehead and pouring down over his nose and cheeks. He finally opened his eyes, slowly though, to see Kakashi already tucking himself back into his pants and moving away. 

Naruto whined softly as he couldn’t see that well as the come dropped over his eyes, but was vaguely aware of a facecloth being pushed to him. 

“Thanks.” Naruto mumbled softly as he reached up and rubbed away the spreading mess from his face. Once he was cleaned and he could see properly again, that was when the document was handed to him, signed with Kakashi’s signature on the dotted line, his sensei looking down at him.

“I can return the favor if you’d like?” Kakashi gestured to Naruto’s crotch to which the younger had looked down briefly and blushed bright red as he hurried to cover the obvious tent with his hand, and simply grabbed the document. “No! T-That’s okay, thanks Kakahsi-sensei! I’ll see you around!” He practically sped out the door, not wasting another second, leaving his sensei smirking in the wake, as he watched his student hightail it out his apartment at breakneck speed. 

“You’re welcome.” He muttered to himself.


End file.
